Biting Bugs and spinning Rings
by Whackedgourd
Summary: Everyone's favourite lonely bug loving ninja gets a girlfriend. Abandoned.


Icha Icha Paradise Files

Co Written by Jiraiya (Bite Me. I had a hard time thinking up the titles. I do not own Naruto, mores the pity. But I do own all my characters. Look for them in the other stories by me.)

Biting Bugs and Spinning Rings

A Shino Fic. 'Cause he's everyone's favourite lonely little bug lover.

A tree. Nothing special to anyone in Konohagakure. But it was special to the three youths sitting at its roots. Hyuuga, Hinata, Inuzuka. Kiba, with Akamaru. And Aburame, Shino. This tree had been the center of their teenaged years as genin under Yuhi, Kurenai special elite jounin, now a mother of three rambuntious children. Thanks to Sarutobi, Asuma.

Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino, were all just past twenty one. Akamaru was ancient in dog years most certainly. They sat, slumped really, under the enormous tree, after having a three way melee just to see how improved each of them had become. Startling enough, Hinata had thumped Kiba and had almost taken down Shino when he let loose his Kikai. His insects of Destruction on her. The bugs recognized Hinatas' chakra by its taste and went for draining her reserves, thus incapacitating her. Just as Shino was about to claim the victory, Akamaru and Kiba mustered enough strength to bring him and Hinata to their knees. Kiba used a stink bomb on them.

Shino looked up when he heard voices. Rather one voice. That belonged to his younger sister, Connie. At eighteen, Connie was now quite beautiful and had been attracting the envious stares of the other girls her age and the lustful glances from every single man under thirty. Five years ago, Connie had been given a top priority mission. To be the best friend of the very young Kazekage when he sought sanctuary from the Akatsuki in Konoha. The mission was to last a year. Since Connie now wore Gaara's ring and carried his first child, that mission wouldn't end until her life did.

As to the voice, Connie had loved to talk. At two years old, she astounded everyone by talking like an adult and hadn't stopped talking since. The only thing that quieted her was sleep and one of Gaara's very frequent, slightly desperate bids for silence, kisses.

"I must be going now. I have to be at the Hokage's office in an hour." Shino said quietly, bowing and turning to leave.

"Geez, Shino. Since you became a jounin, you've had nothing to do but follow the old harpy's orders. Man, you need a girl and desperately." Kiba said with a laugh. Hinata gasped slightly at Kibas' gibe, Shino was silent, then;

"Who would like to be with me and the bugs?" Shino asked wryly before walking away, hands in the pockets of his long white duster. Gaara had given it to him for his birthday after Shino had said he liked Gaara's black duster.

At the Hokage's palace, Tsunade, Shizune and various semi-retired jounin and Anbu. Plus one perverted sennin. All sat around a large table, most talking excitedly.

"Tsunade-sama? An exhibition? Of all our ranked ninja? I do not believe it is a good idea." Maiti, Gai said quietly.

"It is for all the allies to participate in. All of you and the rest of the jounin and Anbu over thirty will referee the event. So that no cause for battle comes to play." Tsunade answered. "I have extended offers to Suna, Oto, and many of the surrounding areas that send their genin here to us for new ranking. I believe that this will turn out alright." Tsunade stood, indicating that the meeting was over now. All the elder ninja left, except Jiraiya.

"Are you sure this is right? Inviting Sound to our home again..." Jiraiya began

"We now outnumber the Sound Nin, and our numbers double thanks to the alliance with Sunagakure." Tsunade said quietly and left the hidden room. Jiraiya followed slowly, glancing out the windows to glimpse young women and build up a new sequence for his next book. He had no idea at the time that he had just walked by his new main character and that the counter character was coming for the exhibition match in three months.

Shino watched the old man pass by with a vacant expression on his face. Everyone knew about Jiraiya, the top village pervert and writer of the Icha Icha Paradise novel line. Shino had received one of the books for his seventeenth birthday; he strongly suspected Kiba had given him the book. And read the thing in one whole night. Shino had since sworn off anything that would paralyze his body that completely. Kiba had laughed himself silly three days later when Shino had told him what had happened. Aside from the spelling and grammar mistakes, the old mans' books were very effective on a young man who had yet to experience anything beyond a book.

Like Shino had said to Kiba and Hinata, 'Who would want him and the bugs?' No one outside the Aburame Clan liked or even knew of the Destruction bugs that lived beneath Shino's skin. He had a few dates, but when it came time to tell the young ladies of the bugs, they left, and never looked back. Shino had, by now, decided he would end up alone with only his insects to keep him company. The only girl he knew who accepted the bugs within him was Hinata and she had never loved Shino the way he wanted to be loved. Hinata had been engaged at birth and now loved the man she was to marry, so she was not an option at all. Shino sighed and entered the Hokage's office.

Shino accepted the mission. He had no idea why he had, but he did. All he needed now was to put together a team of shinobi and go to the mountains. To get some of the participants for the exhibition. All he knew about the people was that there were only three of them. A cell of genin that had ranked up together. Icha Icha Paradise Files

Co Written by Jiraiya (Bite Me. I had a hard time thinking up the titles. I do not own Naruto, mores the pity. But I do own all my characters. Look for them in the other stories by me.)

Biting Bugs and Spinning Rings

A Shino Fic. Cause he's everyone's favourite lonely little bug lover.

A tree. Nothing special to anyone in Konohagakure. But it was special to the three youths sitting at its roots. Hyuuga, Hinata, Inuzuka. Kiba, with Akamaru. And Aburame, Shino. This tree had been the center of their teenaged years as genin under Yuhi, Kurenai special elite jounin, now a mother of three rambuntious children. Thanks to Sarutobi, Asuma.

Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino, were all just past twenty one. Akamaru ancient in dog years most certainly. They sat, slumped really, under the enormous tree, after having a three way melee just to see how improved each of them had become. Startling enough, Hinata had thumped Kiba and had almost taken down Shino when he let loose his Kikai. His insects of Destruction on her. The bugs recognized Hinatas' chakra by its taste and went for draining her reserves, thus incapacitating her. Just as Shino was about to claim the victory, Akamaru and Kiba mustered enough strength to bring him and Hinata to their knees. Kiba used a stink bomb on them.

Shino looked up when he heard voices. Rather one voice. That belonged to his younger sister, Connie. At eighteen, Connie was now quite beautiful and had been attracting the envious stares of the other girls her age and the lustful glances from every single man under thirty. Five years ago, Connie had been given a top priority mission. To be the best friend of the very young Kazekage when he sought sanctuary from the Akatsuki in Konoha. The mission was to last a year. Since Connie now wore Gaara's ring and carried his first child, that mission wouldn't end until her life did.

As to the voice, Connie had loved to talk. At two years old, she astounded everyone by talking like an adult and hadn't stopped talking since. The only thing that quieted her was sleep and one of Gaara's very frequent, slightly desperate bids for silence, kisses.

"I must be going now. I have to be at the Hokage's office in an hour." Shino said quietly, bowing and turning to leave.

"Geez, Shino. Since you became a jounin, you've had nothing to do but follow the old harpy's orders. Man, you need a girl and desperately." Kiba said with a laugh. Hinata gasped slightly at Kibas' gibe, Shino was silent, then;

"Who would like to be with me and the bugs?" Shino asked wryly before walking away, hands in the pockets of his long white duster. Gaara had given it to him for his birthday after Shino had said he liked Gaara's black duster.

At the Hokage's palace, Tsunade, Shizune and various semi-retired jounin and Anbu. Plus one perverted sennin. All sat around a large table, most talking excitedly.

"Tsunade-sama? An exhibition? Of all our ranked ninja? I do not believe it is a good idea." Maiti, Gai said quietly.

"It is for all the allies to participate in. All of you and the rest of the jounin and Anbu over thirty will referee the event. So that no cause for battle comes to play." Tsunade answered. "I have extended offers to Suna, Oto, and many of the surrounding areas that send their genin here to us for new ranking. I believe that this will turn out alright." Tsunade stood, indicating that the meeting was over now. All the elder ninja left, except Jiraiya.

"Are you sure this is right? Inviting Sound to our home again..." Jiraiya began

"We now outnumber the Sound Nin, and our numbers double thanks to the alliance with Sunagakure." Tsunade said quietly and left the hidden room. Jiraiya followed slowly, glancing out the windows to glimpse young women and build up a new sequence for his next book. He had no idea at the time that he had just walked by his new main character and that the counter character was coming for the exhibition match in three months.

Shino watched the old man pass by with a vacant expression on his face. Everyone knew about Jiraiya, the top village pervert and writer of the Icha Icha Paradise novel line. Shino had received one of the books for his seventeenth birthday; he strongly suspected Kiba had given him the book. And read the thing in one whole night. Shino had since sworn off anything that would paralyze his body that completely. Kiba had laughed himself silly three days later when Shino had told him what had happened. Aside from the spelling and grammar mistakes, the old mans' books were very effective on a young man who had yet to experience anything beyond a book.

Like Shino had said to Kiba and Hinata, 'Who would want him and the bugs?' No one outside the Aburame Clan liked or even knew of the Destruction bugs that lived beneath Shino's skin. He had a few dates, but when it came time to tell the young ladies of the bugs, they left, and never looked back. Shino had by now decided he would end up alone with only his insects to keep him company.

The only girl he knew who accepted the bugs within him was Hinata and she had never loved Shino the way he wanted to be loved. Hinata was engaged at birth and now loved the man she was to marry, so she wasn't an option at all. Shino sighed and entered the Hokage's office.

Shino accepted the mission. He had no idea why he had, but he did. All he needed now was to put together a team of shinobi and go to the mountains. To get some of the participants for the exhibition. All he knew about the people was that there were only three of them. A genin cell that had ranked up together. All the members unwilling to part for some obscure reason.

Shino had a month to put together a cell of jounin and head out to collect the three participants. He decided to leave right away and get the mission over with. Tsunade hadn't set a time limit, so Shino took it to mean that whenever they arrived, it was fine with her. Shino sought Kiba and Akamaru first.

"You want me and Akamaru to go with you to get some ninja who don't know the way here?" Kiba asked, slightly amazed at the thought that someone didn't know where Konoha was. Shino nodded silently. "Okay, but you owe us a lot of free ramen on your tab for this." Kiba said, he really only wanted the ramen, but the mission would be a good diversion for this energetic ninja, Shino thought to himself and allowed a ghost of a smile to cross his face. Kiba took the faint grin as a yes and went to pack up his travel gear.

"Who else are you asking on this mission?" Kiba asked when he realized that Shino had followed him to his room.

"I thought perhaps, Rock, Lee and Hyuuga, Neji." Shino said quietly, his deep voice was not suited to whispering, not at all.

"Not going to ask Hinata, or that Tenten girl?" Kiba asked, somewhat surprised.

"No. They would insist on stopping to rest too often. We have to travel quickly." Shino said. 'It's not a lie. Just a half-truth. It isn't bad to tell half the truth.' Shino thought as Kiba hoisted a bulging haversack of travel gear.

"I said we have to travel quickly. That also means lightly." Shino pointed out, repressing the urge to knock Kiba around like a ball. Kiba grinned wickedly.

"This is all stuff we are going to need on the road. Trust me." Kiba said still grinning like a fool.

"Leave it all behind. I doubt we'll be on the road long enough for you to miss your perverted books and magazines." Shino said coldly, Kiba pouted, that pout would have worked on one of his fan girls, but not on Shino. Kiba grumbled as he repacked his travel kit, now just a little bag with the absolute minimum required for surviving in the wild for a week.

After they left the Inuzuka compound, Kiba and Shino headed for the Hyuuga estate, namely the branch house where Neji made his home. With a lot of luck, Shino managed to convince Neji to go along with them on the mission.

Neji and Kiba didn't get along very well, what with the both of them having a lot of pride and more than enough ego to sink a Spanish galleon. But they did agree to work together after Shino convinced them that the bugs would eat them alive if they got on his nerves.

It didn't take much to convince Lee to come along. He and Sakura had broken up. Sakura had taken the baby with her when she left. Lee still didn't talk about it but most had an idea why she had left him. She was ashamed to be seen with him and the baby, since no one believed he was the real father.

Lee and Kiba really didn't get along, since Kiba didn't have the slightest idea what tact was. He always asked how Lee could let a knock out like Sakura get away from him. And then Lee would be plunged into depression for the better part of an hour before making up some ridiculous goal for him to achieve.

Shino led the team to the southern mountains, towards the village of Hidden Stone. That was where the three ninja would be. Shino just wanted to get this over with and quickly. As the four Leaf nins' passed through the gates of Stone, a shriek echoed through the predawn stillness.

"Oh, not again. Tsula is going to murder that kid one of these days." A passing guard muttered darkly."Pardon?" Neji asked, taken aback by the guards' attitude toward would-be murder.

"It's nothing really. Tsula has to watch her niece for a few days. The little hellion won't stay out of trouble. Nothing to worry about, unless the kid decides not to like you." The guard said with a shrug. The four young men gave him an odd look, but went into the city to report their presence to the 'kage of the town.


End file.
